Eclipsed
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Orochimaru has kidnapped a newborn child and disappeared with her without a trace. He raises her as if she were his own. He plans on her becoming his successor and puppet, but that plan is accidentally thrown out the window. Orochimaru finds himself actually becoming attached and actually seeing her as a daughter. But how is that possible? OOCness ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**Orochimaru has kidnapped a newborn child and disappeared with her without a trace. He raises her as if she were his own. He plans on her becoming his successor and puppet, but that plan is accidentally thrown out the window. Orochimaru finds himself actually becoming attached and actually seeing her as a daughter. But how is that possible when he's a wicked ambitious and manipulative monster? Contains OOCness**_

 _ **Eclipsed**_

He fled his native village with the child in hand. The Leaf Village was quiet, until a woman's scream interrupted it. It was the mother of the child, who he had taken. A wicked amused smirk appeared across his face, "You'll never find her, fool. She belongs to me now." He slowed to walking when he was miles away from the village. Orochimaru looked at the newborn sleeping in his arms. She had a thin layer of fuzzy black hair. Her skin was the color of and delicate as porcelain. She hadn't made a sound since he took her.

He took the first baby he came across. He took her to turn her into his successor and into one of his many expendable pawns.

She whimpered and started to become fussy. Orochimaru found himself shushing her softly. She quieted down and cuddled up against his chest and fell asleep as if nothing had stirred her.

Orochimaru couldn't help but grin at her, "Such an innocent little thing…for now."

 _ **(Five Years Later)**_

She ran through the halls. She wasn't supposed to be in this part of the hideout, but she had to keep running or they would catch her. There was no telling what they would do to her.

She yelped when she ran into something and fell back on her butt. She looked up and whimpered. "You know you're not supposed to be here, Miyuki," His eyes had a glint to them. They seemed to glow in the dim light. Miyuki looked at him as he towered over her. Tears were lining her beautiful light green eyes. A bruise covered her left eye.

She gasped when she heard rushing footsteps coming down the hall. She got up and hid behind Orochimaru's leg and clutched his pants leg in her trembling fists,"Daddy," Orochimaru looked at her then at the three minions that had rounded the corner. They froze when they saw their master. They bowed to him quickly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru asked narrowing his eyes.

"We-We were merely playing with her Orochimaru-sama," One answered, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Then would you care to explain why there's a bruise on the child's eye?" His voice darkened. None of them answered. "I believe I asked a question and I expect an answer." He sighed when they still didn't answer. "Miyuki," He looked at the girl.

"Yes sir?" She looked up at him.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you," He said. Miyuki nodded and closed her eyes tightly. She felt Orochimaru pull away from her. Miyuki covered her ears when she heard terrified and pained screams and the sound of bodies falling lifeless to the floor. "Miyuki," Orochimaru went to the child, "You can open your eyes now."

Miyuki open her eyes and uncovered her ears. She looked up at him. His face was calm and devoid of anger. She saw that blood covered his hands and the lifeless bodies on the floor, but she didn't move away from him. He was her Father. She knew he would never hurt her.

 _ **(Seven Years Later)**_

She let the hot water run over her. The water ran red as it washed the blood off of her and swirled down the drain of the shower. She lathered up her long black hair with a shampoo she made herself. She scrubbed her skin until it seemed to shine.

She got out and stood in the steamy bathroom and dried off and dressed in fresh clothes. She threw her soiled clothes in the trash can. She walked out of the bathroom into her room as she towel dried her beautiful thick hair. Her complexion was perfect except for a couple of battle scars. Her light green eyes were hypnotic and seemed to see through everything.

She came out of her room. She saw Kabuto, her Father's right-hand man and her best friend, walking down the hall. "Hey, Kabuto, wait up!" She ran to catch up.

Kabuto stopped and turned to her, "Hey Miyuki-sama," He grinned.

"Kabuto, how many times must I ask you to call me Miyuki?" Miyuki asked.

"Forgive me, force of habit," Kabuto said.

"It's okay," Miyuki dismissed his error.

"I see you took a shower," Kabuto observed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to walk around with their lowlife blood all over me," Miyuki walked with him out into the bright sunshine. Miyuki had slaughtered some of her Father's expendable subordinates that had tried to take her on and pissed her off.

"I see," Kabuto said. "Anyway, are you ready for the Chunin Exams?"

"Yep, I'm getting impatient. I wish the week was over already."

"Me too, but it'll go by faster than you think."

"I guess."

"Miyuki," Orochimaru was leaning against a tree in the shade in his Jonin disguise.

"Yes sir?" Miyuki answered. Orochimaru taught her years ago to be respectful towards him. Even though Miyuki knew well that he would never harm her she still feared his anger and power. She also feared if she became weak in his eyes he would dispose of her without a second thought.

"Would you care to explain why you killed four of my pawns?" He looked at her.

"They started the problem themselves; they challenged me head on. They even tried to touch me. They pissed me off," Miyuki explained truthfully.

"I see. Oh well, they were too weak to be of any use anyway," Orochimaru stood erect and came out into the sunlight. "Kabuto, if you don't mind, I would like a word with Miyuki, privately." Kabuto nodded and disappeared in a flash of color.

Miyuki looked at Orochimaru. "Is there something wrong, Daddy?"

"Yes, I know that look," Orochimaru stated. Miyuki lowered her eyes ashamed. Orochimaru went to her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "Do you really doubt my care for you?"

"It's not that, I'm just scared that I'll become a disappointment to you," Miyuki looked him in the eye.

Orochimaru sighed, "That won't happen, I've always been proud of you. You're my daughter, Miyuki, never forget that. I may not show it as often as I should, but I do love you," Orochimaru gave her a smile.

Miyuki hugged him, "I love you too, Daddy." Orochimaru gave her a light hug.

Orochimaru never intended to become attached to Miyuki and actually see her as a daughter, but the more he interacted with her the more he felt Fatherly love for her. He originally planned to morph her into his heartless successor and into an expendable pawn, but it obviously didn't turn out that way. He was surprised that he had a little bit of a heart.

#######################

She walked down the hall with Kabuto and their expendable team member that Orochimaru had sent with them. "I don't see the kid anywhere," Miyuki whispered in Kabuto's ear as they sat in the examination hall with all the other squads.

"I don't either, but he'll be here," Kabuto whispered back.

Miyuki sighed and leaned back in her seat. She hated waiting. It was five minutes later when their target walked in with his squad. "A little bit of runt, isn't he?" She said.

"Yeah, a little," Kabuto pushed his glasses back in place.

"Even if he's a runt Daddy wants him pretty bad," Miyuki said brushing her hair back out of her eyes. "I can't wait to see the strength of his Sharingan. They say the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan is pretty powerful," Miyuki got irritated with her hair and pulled it back into a tight knot.

"That's what Orochimaru-sama told me also," Kabuto mumbled back.

"I've never seen an Uchiha until now. I've seen every other clan when Daddy sent me out to scout out the village. But I guess it makes since that I've never seen an Uchiha seeing as how Sasuke and Itachi are the only two left."

"Yes," Kabuto nodded, "Itachi is part of the Akatsuki making him untouchable, so Sasuke is Orochimaru-sama's only way of getting a hold of the Sharingan."

"I'm guessing that's the nine-tailed fox child next to him?" Miyuki looked at yellow haired twelve year old in the orange jumpsuit next to Sasuke.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki," Kabuto said.

"He's an even bigger runt than Uchiha," Miyuki smirked, "But it would be unwise to underestimate him, after all, he is a Jinchûriki Host." "But getting back to Uchiha, I'll be able to copy the Sharingan once I see how he does it."

"Yeah, I almost forgot that your Kekkei Genkai of imitation will allow you to copy it," Kabuto smirked at her.

"I was able to copy the Byakugan by merely watching the Hyuga clan the last time I was here," Miyuki said with a grin. "Their Kekkei Genkai is easy enough but the Sharingan is on entirely different level. But I should do fine if I watch up close." She smiled to herself, "He's cute for a runt." Miyuki looked away when Sasuke glanced in her direction.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eclipsed**_

They ran through the treetops in the thick forest as they tailed their target. "Ugh!" Miyuki groaned, "This is taking forever."

"Patience is key, Miyuki," Kabuto grinned as they continued on through the trees, "We'll find them."

"Patience my ass," Miyuki said, "This is taking way too long and you know it, Kabuto."

"Fine, it is, I admit it, but still," Kabuto looked at her, "Losing patience isn't gonna help anything, losing it won't help us find 'em any faster."

Miyuki sighed, "I know. I'm just itching to see what the runt can do."

"You two are the same age, yet you're calling him a runt," Kabuto chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm taller," Miyuki smirked.

Kabuto couldn't help but laugh, "True that."

Miyuki was twelve years old like the other Genin but she was taller. Instead of being four-feet-and-something-inches-tall she was going on five feet.

"Anyway, we should be getting close because we've been following them for hours," Miyuki said.

"Yeah, very close," Kabuto stopped suddenly and looked down. Miyuki followed Kabuto's line of sight with her own to see Sasuke's two teammates about to open up their scroll. Kabuto appeared next to Naruto and stopped him from opening the scroll while Miyuki appeared by Sakura.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kabuto told them. "Don't you remember the rules?" He asked.

Miyuki saw Sasuke walk up. She smirked to herself, "Finally."

"That was close," Kabuto said. Miyuki snapped back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, obviously embarrassed.

"Instead of apologizing," Miyuki said, "You should be thanking us, hime."

"Those who disobey the rules will find themselves in a situation where they will be forced to withdraw from the exam," Kabuto quoted.

"The last time we took this test, everyone who looked at the scrolls were hit by a spell of hypnosis the moment they looked at the inside of either scroll," Miyuki said, "They all lay unconscious in the forest until after the exam was completed."

"Your names are Kabuto and Miyuki, aren't they," Sasuke asked, "What are you two doing wandering around by yourselves without your other teammate?"

"Well, we weren't after your scroll, if that's what you're implying," Kabuto said.

"Maybe not," Sasuke frowned, "Or you two could have just stolen it from Naruto right then. But you're still after the Heaven Scroll, too, aren't you?"

"Nope," Miyuki replied, "We've already got a set."

"But we got separated from our teammate," Kabuto held up their scrolls, "We're on our way to join up with him at the tower now." He turned to walk away, "See you around."

"Later," Miyuki followed after Kabuto.

"Wait!" Sasuke said. Kabuto and Miyuki stopped and looked at him. "I want you two to fight me first."

"Fight you?" Kabuto asked.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura began.

"Have you lost your mind?" Naruto wondered.

"You're joking, right," Miyuki chuckled.

"I wish I were," Sasuke replied, "But no, I'm not."

"Sasuke, would you think for a second?!" Naruto said, "Miyuki and Kabuto just saved our asses!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I'm going have to go with Naruto on this one," Sakura told Sasuke.

Sasuke just frowned. Miyuki smirked and was about to step forward to accept the fight, but Kabuto grabbed her arm by the elbow. Miyuki looked at him to see him shake his head at her.

Miyuki pouted but took a step back. Kabuto let her go. "Kill joy," She muttered.

"There's no other way," Sasuke stated, "Challenging you two is the only way we'll be able to get out of this forest in time to pass this test."

"That's a lie," Kabuto said. Naruto and Sakura looked at him confused. "You're more interested in putting on a show than in reaching your goal," Kabuto told Sasuke, "Otherwise you wouldn't have run the risk of issuing that pretentious formal challenge. You put Miyuki and I on guard and assured yourself a fair fight. If you were truly comitted you would have just blindsided one of us." Kabuto pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, "That's what it means to be a ninja. I can't speak for Miyuki but I don't think less of you for being that way. In fact, let us show you the path you should tread."

#####################

The five of them hopped from one tree limb to another as they traveled together towards the tower. They stopped when they could see the tower.

"We're in view of the tower," Kabuto said.

"And here's where the fun really begins," Miyuki added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto wondered. "Let's get going!"

They all heard something coming up behind them. Naruto jerked out a kunai and threw it without warning. The kunai lodged into the head of a giant centipede.

"False alarm," Miyuki said. The group relaxed.

"Aw man, it was a centipede," Naruto sounded disappointed that it wasn't an enemy.

"A really _big_ centipede," Sakura was grossed out.

"That's just nasty," Miyuki stated.

"That's really gross," Sasuke agreed.

"Naruto," Kabuto began.

"Yeah?" Naruto wondered.

"Let me make this really simple for you," Kabuto said, "The idea here is not to attract attention to ourselves."

"Kabuto's right," Miyuki stood next to Kabuto as she pulled her long hair back into a high ponytail tightly, "If we want to get through the forest without running into a unwanted welcoming party we can't go around shriekin' and hollerin' like a bunch of wild animals."

"Right," Kabuto nodded. He pushed his glasses back unto the bridge of his nose, "So starting now let's keep quiet and stay out of sight."

#####################

They walked through the forest silently as Kabuto and Miyuki led the way towards the tower.

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm done." She dropped to the ground on her butt exhausted, "No matter how far we go the tower never gets any closer."

"She's right," Sasuke said.

"Kabuto," Miyuki looked at her best friend and brother figure, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes," Kabuto answered. "Apparently we're enjoying a warm welcome already," He said then pointed, "Look!"

The other four looked to see the centipede with Naruto's kunai in its head on the tree in front of them. "What the hell?" Naruto hollered.

"You have got to be kidding!" Sakura said.

"Is this a GenJutsu?" Sasuke wondered.

"That's what it looks like," Kabuto stated, "And we fell for it."

"We've been cautious when all we've really been doing is running around in circles," Miyuki crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's exactly what we've been doing, Miyuki," Kabuto said.

"And we're undoubtedly being watched, right?" Sasuke looked at Kabuto.

"It would make sense," Kabuto told Sasuke, "Whoever's Jutsu this is it's working. They're waiting for us to tire ourselves out so they can take us out."

"So they must realize our strength is fading," Miyuki said, "They'll make their move soon."

"Right," Sasuke nodded.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
